my new life
by SadaMari
Summary: Bella says F you to her old life and moves in with her brother and dad in Forks, and who is that gorgeous blonde boy? ALL HUMAN
1. Authors note 1

**A/N: so my story got deleted so I am restarting it. By the way I don't own anyone but shane and maybe a couple others but not the original characters, they all belong to stephany meyers**


	2. Chapter one: What the hell!

**Chapter one: What the hell?!**

It was a nice sunny day down in Phoenix, Arizona. Not too hot out, I was driving home from work at the coffee shop when I spotted my boyfriend's car in the driveway. That's weird... what is he doing here? My boyfriend James and my mother hated each other, not that I blamed him. She was a junkie and alcoholic, nothing special there. I shut my jeep off and walked to the door; I twisted the handle, or at least tried to. Locked, hmm that's weird Renee never locked the door. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door and called out but didn't see or hear anyone. "Hellooo?! Mom, James?" No answer. I searched the whole bottom floor with no signs of them anywhere, guess I will check upstairs. I was getting really suspicious, what could they possibly be doing upstairs?

I walked upstairs and I heard moaning coming from my room and my heart filled with dread. NO NO please no. I walked to my door and kicked it open and there was my mom and my boyfriend, no wait EX fucking on my bed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. They both looked over terrified, James jumped up and said "No baby it isn't what it looks like! I swear!" and tried to grab my arm. I looked at him, but said nothing. I walked over to my dresser and started pulling random clothes out. My mom still sitting on the bed staring at me, probably still high off of her last fix. James I could hear pleading in the back ground, but it didn't matter. I walked past them to my closet and grabbed the first suitcase my hands came in contact to and pulled it out. "What are you doing?" Renee and James asked simultaneously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing. Now if you two would get the fuck out of my room I could do it in peace." I exclaimed. Neither of them left, Renee sneered at me. "Why because you finally found out the truth? I didn't think it would take you this long to catch on, but you were never the brightest. Were you Isabella?" I was seething at this point. "I may not be the brightest, but at least I'm not a crack whore like you!" My face turned red as I screamed at her. James's hand came out of nowhere and struck my face, which ended up knocking me down. I screamed in pain, James looked down at me. "That's no way to talk to your mother Isabella, and you're not going anywhere. This is your entire fault! If you had just fucked me when I asked you, me and your mom would have never started. So this is all your fault!" He sneered at me, I was still on the floor clutching my cheek. He looked at my mom and I took my chance and ran for the door. I made it to the stairs before I felt his hands push my back and I toppled down, thankfully it wasn't that big of a landing. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't in major pain. I jumped up and rain like hell to my jeep. I started it up, shifted in to gear and went flying down the road. Getting as far away as possible.

**A/N: **** End of chapter one. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2 : brother bear to the rescue

**Chapter Two: brother Bear to the rescue. **

I hoped on the highway as fast as I could, wanting to put a lot of distance between me and them. I pulled off at a rest stop right by the boarder of Arizona and California; I was still crying my eyes out. I grabbed my phone from my passenger seat where I tossed it out of my pocket when James and Renee were blowing up my phone. I scrolled through the contacts until I found my brother's number, it rang a couple times and I glanced at the time on my radio. I had no idea it was that late, he finally answered. "Hello?" he said groggily, "Sha-ane" I sobbed losing it when I heard my older brother's voice. "Bella baby?! What's wrong? Did James hurt you again?" He rushed out. I just cried harder. "Bella where are you?" I looked around. "I'm right near the border of Arizona and Cali." I replied, exhausted from all the crying and the events of tonight. I rolled down my window and lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply, I heard a rustling in the back ground and Shane talking in hushed whispers in the background. "Bella babe, you there?" He asked out of breath. "Yes bubba, I'm here." I replied super tired. "Find the closest hotel you can and send me the address, Emmett and I are leaving the house right now." In the back ground I could hear Emmett's 69' SS Chevelle roar to life. "Okay bubba." I replied as I finished my cigarette and threw it out the window. "Call me when you get to the hotel Bella and I will be there by mid tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see it. "Yeah Shane, I'll call, I love you and thank you." He said he loved me too and the call ended. I had to drive about thirty miles to get to the closest hotel. Thankfully I had more than enough cash to fill up and get a room for the day. I called Shane and let him know, and he said he was almost to the Washington boarder. Damn Emmett is speeding!

I was trying to sleep in the hotel bed but I had so many thoughts running through my head. So I ended up getting up and going to take a hot bath in the hotels giant tub, I tried to relax but I couldn't. I finally got out and got dressed back in my only clothing, I sighed. I didn't have any of my belongings; so many things that my dad gave me before he passed a few years ago were still in phoenix and everything else that was valuable to me. Realizing this I broke down crying again, I don't know what to do or where I am going to go. I didn't want to bug Shane or Emmett by moving in with them, I didn't even know if they wanted me there. I'm just a broken barely legal girl, no where would rent to me. The only thing I have to my name is my Jeep; I paid it off last year and got the pinks thanks to the money that Shane and I got from our daddy after he passed. I should have about 22,000 in the bank from the left over money I got from dad and all the money I've saved up from holiday and work funds. I sighed and went and lie in bed and finally fell asleep, I woke up and seen it was ten at night! Wow! I fell asleep at six in the morning; I guess I was really worn out. I got up and searched the mini fridge and saw there were some complementary mini booze bottles and I helped myself to one as I sat at the table waiting. Roughly an hour later my phone rang. It was Emmett. "Hello?" I said. "Bells, we are down stairs. Shane is fighting with the receptionist, cause' they wouldn't give us your room number. Come down stairs please." He rushed out. "Give me a sec." I ended the call and grabbed my shoes and jacket, not bothering to put either of them on. I exited the room and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, where a group of drunks were waiting. I ran down the stairs and tears suddenly triggered at the thought of seeing my brother for the first time since my daddy's funeral, I burst through the lobby and made a beeline for my brother. I crashed into him with the fiercest hug I could muster while sobbing uncontrollably, I heard him trying to soothe me as I heard Emmett tell the receptionist I was checking out. The receptionist had a hissy fit because I wasn't checking out myself and I reluctantly pulled away from Shane who had tears in his eyes as he saw the bruises on my face from James's actions from the day before. I angrily walked up the reception desk and slammed my key card down and told him I was checking out, he got a scared look on his face and nodded his head and quickly turned around to enter my check out information into their PC.

Shane took my hand and led me to the couch in the lobby so I could put my shoes on and he helped me slip on my jacket. I saw Emmett to my right angrily eyeing the bruises on the side of my face; I turned and gave him a fierce hug. He hugged me back and I could tell he was trying to hold back from giving me one of his famous bear hugs, I chuckled slightly. "You ready to go baby girl?" Shane asked, I nodded just wanting to get farther away from Phoenix. He held his hand out obviously waiting for my keys; I complied too tired to even bother with complaining. Shane drove the speed limit all the way to Forks, only stopping when filling my jeep with gas or to use the restroom. We arrived in Forks around 11 in the evening the following day, he pulled my jeep in the drive way. There was already a red Chevy pickup and a Chevy Camaro in the driveway as Emmett and us pulled up. I knew the Camaro was Shane's but I didn't know who's pickup was there. I sighed getting out and lighting a cigarette at the same time, I saw Shane frown but he didn't say anything. I took a drag as I looked at Shane, "Who's pickup?" He looked over at said car and replied "Oh, that's a friend of Emmett's." I nodded and finished my cigarette and butted it out, throwing it in the trash then following Shane as he led me inside. I looked around the living room as we stopped in there. Emmett said good night as he passed us and gave me a hug as he proceeded up the stairs. "I'll give you a pair of shorts and a tank and you can take a shower, you are staying the room right across the bathroom" Shane explained as he went upstairs, I followed him and got the clothing from him and followed him to said bathroom. He pulled out a towel and explained to me that there was girl shampoo in there that I could use due to Emmett's girlfriend left it here. I thanked him and said goodnight as he left the bathroom, I started the shower letting it heat up as I stripped down. I showered and dressed quickly and walked across the hall to the bedroom, the room was pitch black and I searched for the light switch. I realized my mistake and let out a squeal, startled that someone was sleeping in the bed already. WAS being key word. " WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled being woke up rudely from his sleep. Oops!

**A/N: and that is where I am going to end the chapter. Reviews? Tell me what you think. First reviewer will get to make up a character to add to the plot(: **


End file.
